Magic isn't Free!
by HunterNavy
Summary: Ikari is a female student that somehow enrolled herself into Samezuka. When her female identity is revealed, she becomes the responsibility of Makoto and Haru to help her transfer to Iwatobi. But when her secret is found out by Haru, their lives change indefinitely. Will they be able to swim across the oceans that separate them or will they drown? O.C and A.U!


**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any of the characters from Free! I only own MY part of the plot line and all the OC's that I decide to stick into this story. One more thing, DON'T TRY TO COPY MY STUFF!**

**Nobody's POV**

A ripple danced across the water's surface. Haruka Nanase could have sworn that the water was teasing him; the liquid giving him a subtle little wink. He looked away, the practice of self-control restraining him from diving into the clear blue. Makoto, a stopwatch in hand, patted Haru on the shoulder and said,"You can go in now."

Not wasting another second of his time, Haru rid himself of everything but his swimsuit and dove into the waters below. The pool seemed to envelope the swimmer as he rushed to make in contact with it. Makoto pushed the the stop button on the timer and jotted the time in a pocketbook; he was quite pleased with the results. The killer whale picked up the discarded clothes of Nanase and he made his way to the the empty locker room. He would remind the dolphin about his breakthrough later, but for now, he would let Haru have his moment in the water.

Over the summer, he and Haru had spent late nights working on increasing the amount of time that Haru could be near the water but not be in it. The longest that Makoto would keep Haru out of the water, without feeling like he was torturing the dolphin, had been 17.8 seconds. It was more progress than Makoto could hope for. Even from the locker room, he could practically hear Haru's sigh of relief as he waddled through the water.

Haru's ocean blue widened slightly as he saw someone come into the indoor pool, someone that he definitely wasn't expecting to come. A head of maroon colored hair, those pointed teeth curved in a sheepish grin, and a competitive bounce to his step. Makoto rushed in behind Rin, his swim trunks but he still had his shirt on. It definitely seemed that he was only half way in between changing but he had come to greet the old friend regardless. Smiling, he held his hand out to Rin,"It's been a while. What brings you to Iwatobi Swim Club Returns?"

"I need to ask you guys a serious favor, There's a girl that's currently outside, she somehow managed to get herself enrolled into our school, probably another crazy fangirl or something. I'm wondering if you guys would be willing to help her transfer to Iwatobi, papers and all." RIn muttered, shaking his head. "I know it's late, but it's the first day of school and I just learned that she was in our school. There was no way that I could let her sleep in our dorms, it's not safe."

"Well, I'd love to help out this mystery girl. Although, I can't think of a place for her to stay at; between my siblings and plus my parents my house is pretty packed. Speaking of this person, what's her name anyways?"

"Ikari," a foreign voice responded from the unknown shadows from the pool. A figure stepped out from behind the door, bare feet padding against the cold stone tiles. This person wore a black t-shirt with blue claw mark designs with camouflage cargo pants. Makoto and Haru couldn't see this person's face and this person's gender seemed impossible to identify but they came to conclusions.

Rin called the swimmers' attention back with an obnoxiously loud clearing of his throat,"Makoto and I will go to get Ikari's stuff, Haru, could you stay here with Ikari? She's not exactly someone I would trust under any circumstances."

Haru nodded from the comforts of the pool and watched them leave before starting his laps of freestyle again. Ikari didn't budge from her spot next to the door, but Haru didn't really mind. He was more focused on flip turns and making sure to maximize the boost that he got from the pool wall. He slowed down to a halt after a few minutes, he could feel someone watching his every move. The swimmer turned around face an awkward gaze with Ikari and get a glimpse of her face.

Her cold, black eyes were hidden beneath equally dark, sideswept bangs. Only the ends of her hair were the exception to this blackness, being a strong navy color. Her hair was tied up into a low, messy bun which emphasised the navy ends even more. Her features were sharp, making her have more of a menacing vibe then she could have intended. Haru wondered how anyone could have figured out that this skinny person was a girl.

With long, straight-armed strokes, he made his way over to where Ikari was dipping her feet into the chlorinated water. He pushed himself up, intending to get out of the water and change into his dry clothes. Instead, his hand slipped on the wet tile and in a panic he had grabbed Ikari's arm. Both people had a momentary facial expression of surprise before they fell into the pool, Haru still gripping onto Ikari's arm. As he fell through the air, he saw something he knew he shouldn't have seen.

**Haru's POV**

Time seemed to slow down as we fell headfirst into the pool. That's when I saw it, something that shouldn't have been possible but it happened right before my eyes. The hand that I had mistakenly grabbed, Ikari flung upwards and the water responded to the gesture.I could only describe the action as if the water had reached upwards and caught us, then lowered itself. And for that moment, I saw her give a single small smile.

Both of us swam to the rim if the pool in silence, the awkward tension from before had increased by ten folds. There were questions that I wanted answered, but they could wait for another day. I shattered the silence,"We have towels in the locker room."

"That would be useful," she nodded in agreement, pointing at the growing puddle underneath her feet. I lead her past the main door, taking a sharp left turn to face the door of the boys' locker room. Ikari held open the door and ushered me in,""Ladies first."

I gave her a apathetic look before entering the locker room, I'm not one to get mad over those types of minor teasing. My locker was closed and when I opened it I saw neatly folded clothes next to a stack of four towels, both being a byproduct of having a locker next to Makoto. He had always insisted that I keep more than one towel in my locker just incase someone from the swim team miraculously forgot theirs. Grabbing two fluffy, blue towels I held onto one and threw the other to Ikari, reminding myself to thank Makoto for his advice later.

Ikari dried herself in an odd way, taking meticulous precautions as to not let her hair fall out of its bun. As I dried myself off, Ikari started to pace the back and forth behind me. "Thanks for the help," Ikari muttered from somewhere behind me."One things, did you see anything weird earlier?"

The silence answered her question before I could think of any protests; I heard her give a loud sigh and then an even louder groan. The wet towel hit the wall with an audible smack before she responded,"Well, what did you see?"

"Depends on what you're asking about, I saw many things."

"Out of the ordinary?"

"A girl enrolled into an all-boys school and the boys didn't notice for a while."

"Anything when it came to you dragging me into the pool?" Ikari's voice was starting to grow irritated.

I had a split second to think and I was a split second too late; she seemed to have noticed because she walked in front of me and we locked eyes. She picked the towel off the floor before stuffing it back in my hands, still maintaining the same eye contact. "Thanks for all the help, see you never."

Not another words was spoken as she left without a speck of hesitation in her step and her chin held up. Ikari knew that I saw everything, why she let me go was beyond me. Makoto and Rin rejoined us at the entrance, Rin holding a pair of sneakers in his hand. "Hope she wasn't too much trouble, Haru. She hates water and anything to do with it so Makoto was afraid that you two would argue while we were gone. Seems that everything's still intact though."

"Where am I staying? I don't have enough money to be staying at a motel for more than a week," Ikari demanded.

"She can stay with me," the words came out before I knew that I had spoken them. Makoto and Rin both gave me blank look before what I had said sunk in while Ikari developed a slight twitch in her left eye. I couldn't tell if what I had said would be something I would regret, but I was going to find out regardless.


End file.
